


[Podfic] 1-800-contacts

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB RvB Podfics [17]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Crack, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic on Helium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of 1-800-contacts by moosetashioedmonocle.1-800-motherfucking-contacts. You know exactly what to expect from this.





	[Podfic] 1-800-contacts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [1-800-contacts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627428) by [moosetashioedmonocle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosetashioedmonocle/pseuds/moosetashioedmonocle). 



> So I stole some anniversary balloons from work so I could record some crack fics with my voice on helium. This is the first one to be finished so I'm just posting this first.
> 
> I was really focused on the helium so I didn't notice my computer (a) falling asleep and (b) cutting the recording as soon as it did and picking it up once I woke it up. It looks like it was just working. 
> 
> Happily I was paranoid enough I did several takes of each ficlet so I was able to cobble it together with what didn't cut out. So the most obvious place is where the free talk got abruptly cut off - lol - because I did not do 3 takes of that.
> 
> I had a really fun time doing this, so hope y'all enjoy as well!

## MP3 and Stream

  


**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
helium + free talk |  [[link to helium mp3]](https://archive.org/download/1800contacts/1-800-contacts%20-%20helium.mp3)  
  
| 3 MB | 0:03:06  
normal voice |  [[link to no helium mp3]](https://archive.org/download/1800contacts/1-800-contacts%20-%20no%20helium.mp3)  
  
| 2 MB | 0:02:27


End file.
